The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
The present invention relates to a four-stroke internal combustion engine with variable compression ratio.
A four-stroke internal combustion engine is well-known. The piston completes four successive strokes during two revolutions of the crankshaft: an inlet stroke, a compression stroke, a combustion stroke and an exhaust stroke. It is also well-known that an engine with variable compression ratio provides the opportunity to operate the engine at high efficiency, particularly under part-load conditions. Increasing compression ratio leads to decreasing fuel consumption. At high-load or full-load the compression ratio must be lowered in order to avoid knocking. Several earlier applications of the applicant disclose internal combustion engines with variable compression ratio, for example WO 2013/110700.